DP Reads The Gathering
by booknerd998
Summary: ok so it is Chloe and the gang reading about Maya and friends (does anyone else notice tha we cal the DP gang by Chloe and the Gang well it is Maya and friends) spelling will suck and i might only get one chapter up a month
1. the back

Me and Derek were sitting on my bed watching the Hunger Games movie. It was Derek's first time watching it but it was my 20th so I wasn't talking every 10 seconds like the first 10 times. My aunt Lauren and Kit (he told me to stop calling him Mr Bae Kit, he said it made him feel old) were out getting more food, well Simon and Tori went to the library. We were at the part where Katniss was putting the flowers around Rue's body and being me I was in tears snuggling closer to Derek when Simon and Tori came running in each with two copies of a book. Simon had a book called 'The Gathering' and Tori had a book called 'The Calling'

"guys you have to here this….** "16 year old Maya is just an ordinary teen in an ordinary town. Sure she doesn't know much about her background-the only clue she's got to go on is an old paw-print birthmark on her hip-but she never put much thought into who her real parents were or how she ended up with her adopted family in this tiny medical research community on Vancouver Island. Until now. Strange things have been happening in her claustrophobic town-from the mountain lions that have been approaching Maya to her best friend's hidden talent for "feeling" out people and situations to the sexy new bad boy who makes Maya feel…different. Combine that with a few unexpected deaths and a mystery involving Maya's biological parents and it's easy to suspect that this town might have more than its share of skeletons in its closet."** Simon read from his book

"but guys the strange part is there is a Maya on the list we got from the lab….and she lives in Vancouver with like 10 or 20 others"

"ok" Derek said "we will wait for Dad and Lauren to get back from shopping and let them know. Then we will decide what to do."

We all agreed, to kill time Tori went to have a shower, Derek went to his room to read (a book a bought supernaturals not the books by someone named Kelley Arms I think? Or maybe it was Armstrong….idk) and me and Simon worked on finishing the comic we started well on the run.


	2. AU

**Hey everyone sorry this is just an author's note. If you haven't noticed yet I seem to go on book kicks. At first when I started updating it was TMI, then it was PJO, now it is DP so if I have posted this in a story you are reading that means I am not on that kick right now and I just can't seem to come up with ideas right now so the story's will be on hold till I get back into that kick. One of my kicks can last from 1 month to 3 so I don't know when I will get back to the story but just know that I will. Thank you to all have stuck by me and I hope I get ideas for my story's soon. I love everyone who likes to read my story's and has been with me as I grow as a writer. I will be back writing for this book as soon as I am on a different book kick. Also if you ever see this message again or on a different story it means I have changed kicks for the time being. I hope you under stand and keep with me.**

**Booknerd998**


	3. prolog

**ya i know i havent updated. well if you read my other storys you know my laptop isnt working and i had this chapter words away from being done but now i have re done it since it still isnt working hope you like it!**

After half an hour Kit and Aunt Lauren got back from shoping, they had gone to get food for outr kitchen. confused? let me explain. after driving for a long time and staying in hotells for a few months we ended up in flordia and we now have a huge house close to disney and a small forest that is only on our property so Derek has somewhere to change. the problem we had been here for 3 days and we had only been eating out so derek and simon where allways complining abount not having anything to snack on so they finily went shoping.

when kit and Lauren got in the house thay found us sitting aroung the table staring at there books.

"Kids whats going on?" kit asked confused.

"well the thing is Simon and Tori were at the libary when they found books we think are on other supernatrils." derek said trying to explain in a short amount of time

"we where thinking we shoud read them to see what we are up to over there." i said

"ya thats is a good idea let us put away the groserys then we will start" Aunt Lauren said

ten imiouts later we where all sitting in the living room on various couches and Simon started to read

**Serena stood on the rock ledge twent above the lake, singing in a voie known to bring tears to the eyes of everyone who heard it.**

anyone know a supernatril type that can sing?" Tori asked

"Shut up and let me read Tori!" simon yelled at her and continued

**Everyone except me. "For God's sake Seri," I said. "just dive already." Serena stuck her tongue out and shifted closer to the edge, toes wrapping around it. She bouced there, blond ponytail bobbing, cheeks puffing. Then she dove. It was, as usual, an effort worthy of the Olympics, and she sliced into the water so smoothly that barely a ripple pinged across the glassy surface.**

ok so she sings and she swims what could she be? i thought to my self

**She popped back up, sleek as a seal. "You're turn, Maya!" I flipped her the finger.**

"sounds like you dog breath." tori said receving a glair from me simon and Derek

**She laughed and dove again. Serena was the swimmer- captain of the school team. It's not my thing, really, This was the part I liked, just sitting on the rock ledge, bare feet dangling. ****I basked in the morning sun, drinking in the rich, late-summer air and the perfect view of the crystal-clear lake, the distant snow-capped mountains, the endless evergreens.**

**As Serena swam to the middle of the lake, I squinted for a familiar blond head. Daniel was supposed to join us.**

"Tori is there a Daniel on the list?" Derek asked and of corse he was.

**Daniel and I had been friends since I'd moved to Salmon Creek when I was five. Then, last year, there'd been a school dance where the girls were supposed to invite the guys, and Serena thought we should draw straws to see who asked Daniel. I liked him, but not the way Serena did, so I'd fixed the game so she'd win. They'd been together ever since."**

"wait wheres Salmon Creek? i've never heard of it." i said

"well..." Kit said "its a small town that the EG owns" he continued ashamed that he knew what it was

**As Serena swam back toward me, I stripped to my bra and panties, dropping my clothes ito the bushes below.**

"ooh la la" Simon said

**"Ooh la la," she called.**

"omg karm you think that the Serena girl! tori yelled. Simon just grumbled and continued

**"Check out the new undies. Did some amazing friend finally take pity. and buy you grown-up stuff?" "Yes, an she'd better be right about them not going see-through when they get wet. Otherwise her boyfriend is going to see a lot more of me than she'd like. **

**Serena laughed they'll be f****ine. White's your color. Shows off your tan." I shook my head at her and plaited my long black hair. I don't have a tan. I'm Native. Navajo, maybe. I'd been adopted as a baby and my mother hadn't been around to fill in my backround forms.**

**I climbed farther up the rocks and stopped at one over-hanging the lake. As I balanced there, Serena called, "Hey, those low riders show off your birthmark. Did you ask your pareents about getting that tattoo?" My fingers dropped to the mark on my hip. It looked like a faded paw print, and I wanted to get it tattoed so it would show up better.**

**"Mom says maybe when I'm sixteen. Dad says when I'm sixty."**

All parents are like that. moms say one thing but dads say another to keep their girls there little babys." Tori laughed and we all laughed along with her

**"He'll come around." She flipped onto her back and floated. "He always does. You should do it for your sixteenth birthday next year. We'll get your mom to take us over to Vancouver, make a weekend of it. I'll get one too. I want a nightingale, right over my boob, so when I get up on stage in my sexy dress, cut down to-" She flailed suddenly. "Maya!"**

**She went under. Disappeared completely, like a hook had dragged her down.**

no one could say anything we where all too stunded.

**I jumped into the water, and I hit it wrong. Pain smacked me so hard I gasped. Water filled my mouth and nose. I swam out in a frantic dog paddle. I could see the rings where Serena had gone under. They seemed to get further with every clumsy stroke I took. I treaded water, looking around, "Serena?" No answer.**

**"If this is a prank to get me in the lake, it worked," I said, my voice quavering. When she didn't reply, I dove. As I went under, panic hit, my gut telling this was wrong, dangerous, get above the surface or I'd drown. The normally clear lake was brown, churned up dirt swirling through it, and I couldn't see.**

**I shot up from the water. "Help!" I shouted. "Someone! Please!" I dove again blind, and flailing, praying my hand or foot would brush Serena. ****_She's been under too long._**

**No, she hadn't. Serna could hold her breath forever. Last year, we`d timed her at a swim meet and she`d stayed under for five minutes before the coach ran over and made her stop.**

"holly crap who the fuck can hold their breath for five minutes" Tori yelled breaking our silence

"Victoria! Language!" Aunt lauren Yelled at her. Tori just grombled about being called Victoria and shut up.

**I couldn't hold my breath even for a minute. I bobbed up again, gasping. "Maya!" I followed the shout to the shore. The sun glinted off the wet rocks and I blinked. Then I glimpsed blond wavy hair snd a flash of tanned skin as Daniel yanked off his shirt. "It's Serena," I shouted. "She went und-" My kicking leg caught on something. I tried to pull, but it tightened around my ankle. I went under, screaming. Water filled my mouth as it closed over my head.**

**I fought, kicking and twisting, trying to grab at whatever had me. My fingers brushed something soft, and my brain screamed "Serena!"**

**I tried to grab her, but I was dragged deeper and deeper until my feet hit bottom. Then, whatever was wrapped around my ankle fell away.**

**I pushed up through the murky water. But as soon as my feet left the lake bottom, I couln`t tell where the surface was anymore. Everything was dark. My lungs burned. My head throbbed. I kept fighting my way up. Oh God, let it be ****_up_****.**

come on up let it be up! i screamed in my head

**Finally I broke through. I felt the sunlight and the slap of the cool air, only to go back down again. I pushed up, but couldn't stay afloat, couldn't seem to remember how to tread water. My whole body ached. Staying above was such a stuggle, it was almost a relief when the water closed over my head again, peaceful silence enveloping me.**

**I had to struggle not to give in, had to force my arms and legs to keep churning, get my head back above- Arms grabbed me. They seemed to be pulling me under and I struggled against them. "Maya!" Daniel shouted. "It's me.**

she cant give up i thought grabbing Dereks hand

**I didn`t care. I needed him to let go of me, leave me be, let me breathe. He gripped me tighter, wrapping one arm around me as he swam. I told Daniel to let me go, that I could make it to shore, just find Serena, please find Serena.**

**He thought I was still panicking and kept hauling me along until, finaly, he heaved me onto the rocks. "Serena," I gasped. "Get Serena." He hoisted himself up and scanned the shore and I realized he hadn't understood. Oh God, he hadn't heard me.**

**"Serena!" I yelled. "She went under. I was trying to find her." His eyes widened. He twisted and plunged into the lake. I huddled there, coughing, as he he swam out. I watched him dive and come back up. Dive and come back up. Dive and come back up... They dragged the lake that afternoon and found Serena's body.**

we where all silent for the girl who died and i snuggled closer to Derekthinking of otheres who i know have been killed.

**Her death was ruled an accidental drowning. A healthy teenage girl, captain of the swim team, had drowned. No one knew how it happened. An undertow. A cramp. A freak panic attack.**

**There were plenty of guesses but no answers. Soon all that was left of Serena was a monument in the school yard. The town moved on. I didn't. Something had happened in that lake, something I couldn't explain.**

**But I would. One day, I would.**

"well we know somthings rong where a teen age girl is killed with no explination the EG is not far behind" Derek said

"well who wants to read now?" Simon asked looking around

"i will" Tori said grabbing the second copy off the table

**I stood under the tree and glared up at the three-legged bobcat. **Tori started


End file.
